Kokichi Oma
|kanji talent=超高校級の「総統」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “sōtō”'' |translated talent=Super High School Supreme Leader |gender= |height = 156 cm (5' 1")NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 44 kg (97 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 70 cm |bmi=18.3 |blood_type=A |likes = Fizzy drinksNDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Pig's feet |family= |participated=New Killing School Life |fates=Murdered by Kaito Momota |status=Deceased |affiliation=• DICE • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Imperial Capital's Imperial High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Hiro Shimono }} Kokichi Oma (王馬 小吉 Ōma Kokichi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. His title is Ultimate Supreme LeaderDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「総統」 chō kōkō kyū no “sōtō” lit. Super High School Supreme Leader). He is the self-proclaimed leader of an evil secret society with more than 10,000 members, though it's unknown if it actually exists.Ouma's character profile from the official site. Appearance Kokichi is a young man with an innocent look and a rather refined face. He has a short stature, a decent and thin build, and very pale skin. He has purple eyes and short, wavy purple hair. He wears a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, two straps hang loose around his legs. His shirt is ripped at the hem. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, and he has military badges on his right. He also wears black and purple slip flats and a checkered patterned scarf. In his promotional art, he is shown with a dark flowing cloak and a leather peaked hat with a gold badge on top of it, giving him a more malicious look. Kokichi Oma Ouma Fullbody Sprite (Special).png |Kokichi's full appearance. Personality Kokichi describes himself as an evil supreme leader. He is an elusive and manipulative person who unabashedly tells lies and says whatever he's thinking. He is also strangely straightforward about his supposed evil nature, openly claiming to be a leader of a large secret society, admitting to being a liar, and saying he has done nothing but bad things. Among other things, his organization supposedly has covert agents in every country, control over all the mafias in the world, torture as a form of punishment, and Kokichi's defeated opponents apparently will get sent in Siberia. However, none of his claims have been confirmed, and the other students think he's either lying or delusional. In his love hotel fantasy sequence, it's shown that he likes to view himself as a phantom thief type of a criminal. According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Kokichi is a trickster character in the truest sense of the word.Kodaka's Interview. He is very mischievous, and he enjoys pranks and teasing others sometimes in quite mean-spirited ways. Because of his behavior, he is viewed as an antagonistic figure among the group. However, even though people find him suspicious, he is still somehow able to manipulate the class trials. He is often portrayed smiling slyly and laughing mischievously, though he may look very harmless and innocent at first glance. He often behaves calmly and coolly in a way to torture the others, at times turning very ominous to the point of having very unsettling, downright demonic looking expressions. He can also try to use his looks to his advantage and sheds crocodile tears by crying loudly like a scared and threatened child, telling the others they're being really mean, but this is always overly dramatic and obviously fake. He is well aware that he is disliked, claiming that nobody would care if he died. Particularly, Kokichi considers lying a big part of himself and appears either unwilling or unable to stop it. He frequently claims something only to shortly afterwards reveal that he was just lying, making it very hard to trust his word. He also tends to say whatever riles up the other students at the moment and tries to mess up conversations without any apparent reason. Indeed, neither because of impulsivity or the need to confuse others, he lies mostly because he feels he's free to do whatever he wants whenever he wants.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154731693449/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-14 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 14.] Being a liar himself, he sometimes seems to notice when and why other people are lying. He also appears to have little trust in anyone or anything, refusing to tell anything about himself besides his questionable supreme leader claims, and generally questioning the truthfulness of different situations. Ironically, he appears annoyed if other people are lying, either to others or themselves, and he claims that he hates liars. Kokichi refers to everyone including boys with the suffix "-chan", which is a suffix often associated with females; although, it is actually a tender suffix used for soft characters which are often female. Overall, he has a habit of referring to some other people in affectionate way as his "beloved", but it is unclear if he is being serious. He is known to use this term of people he seems to like, but it also could be sarcastic or just flattery at times. He also has a very unique laugh, which is "nishishi"—ironically, this is also the Japanese onomatopoeia for a horse, something which relates to his last name. Talent Ultimate Supreme Leader Fitting for his title, Kokichi claims to be a leader of a secret society, with more than 10,000 members. His name, title and clothing also have references to dictators. He has described himself as a liar and he appears to be very sly. He also seems to use his harmless and innocent looks to his advantage. Abilities Keen-Intellect Kokichi is one of the most intelligent students. Lock picking Being a prankster and a thief, Kokichi is skilled at lock picking. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Past Prologue - The Resurrecting Super High School Level Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Demo - Class Trial Ver. Kokichi is first seen inside the storage room chasing and harassing Keebo. He innocently asks Keebo to be his friend, unaware that his actions make the Super High School Level Robot feel uncomfortable. After that, he introduces himself to Kaede and Makoto Naegi, claiming that he is the leader of a secret evil organization with over 10,000 members. However, he says that it might be a lie as he states that he is a liar. Throughout the conversation, he says things to offend Keebo, such as asking whether he has a penis or not. Relationships :'DICE:' :'Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles:' Shuichi Saihara K1-B0 Kokichi enjoys teasing Keebo due to Keebo being oblivious and a robot, thus making him an easy target. Keebo is very uncomfortable with Kokichi because of this and repeatedly asks him to stop. However, Kokichi does not really appear to have a malicious intent, as he seems genuinely interested in Keebo. His behavior seems more like ignorance and innocent bigotry, as he seemingly considers robots interesting and "cool", but he thinks they aren't people, and thus he does not treat Keebo like a real person. He is excited about Keebo, wanting to be friends with "the robot" and childishly chasing him in an attempt to touch him, seemingly not realizing that his behavior is offensive and condescending. He also curiously asks about how the robot functions, like asking about his private parts, and seems disappointed if the answers are duller than he expected. He also wanted to get rocket punched by Keebo, but the robot stated he doesn't have such function. Kaito Momota Maki Harukawa Miu Iruma Rantaro Amami Himiko Yumeno Gonta Gokuhara Kirumi Tojo After learning that she is a great cook, Kokichi wants Kirumi to be his "mom" and keeps asking her about it. She is not fond of the idea, though. Kaede Akamatsu :'Hope's Peak Academy Students:' Celestia Ludenberg Free Time Presents Favorite Presents *Bubble Gum *Gyoza Shaped After Someone's Face *Autumn-colored Scarf *Commemorative Medal Set *Rock-Paper-Scissors Cards *Perfect Lasergun Liked Presents *Immortality Root Beer *Solid Ice Cream *Ladybug Brooch Neutral Presents *Stripped Necktie *Trainingwear *Cleopatra's Pearl Hated Presents *Ketchup *Ouendan Head Coat *Bondage Boots *Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles's Bracelet *White Mustache for Robots Quotes Trivia *小吉 Kokichi can mean "small luck", or can be a fortune telling reading for slightly good luck. 王馬 Ōma means "king horse", which could be a reference to his Ultimate talent. *While the characters "総統" may also be used to translate as "President", and still do in Japanese for President of Taiwan (中華民国総統) and in Chinese language, nowadays the kanji in Japanese is associated with "dictators". Ironically, the Japanese kanji for Presidents (of USA, for example), "大統領", means "junta leader" in Chinese language. *In his promotional art, Kokichi is shown holding Panta, which is a reference to the soda brand, Fanta. *Canonically, Kokichi has no connection or affiliation with Nazism, but some parts of his official art reference it as a way to compare him to a dictator. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Kokichi the 2nd most popular Danganronpa V3 student out of 16.MyNavi Poll References Navigation ru: Кокичи Ома es:Kokichi Oma pl:Kokichi Oma Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered